Mi querido caballero
by the most important word
Summary: Antes de la batalla del Aguasnegras, Stannis decide confesar sus ocultos anhelos a su caballero, Ser Davos.


_**Titulo:** Mi querido caballero._

_**Autor:** The most important word._

_**Fandom: **A Game of Thrones._

_**Pareja:** Stannis/Davos_

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes en este fanfic no me pertenecen._

_**Resumen:**Antes de la batalla del Aguasnegras, Stannis decide confesar sus ocultos anhelos a su caballero, Ser Davos._

_S&D S&D S&D S&D_

Stannis Baratheon, montado en su caballo, contemplaba con impaciencia a todas sus flotas y soldados. Zarparían e irían a librar la batalla. Su batalla. Pronto podría conseguir todo lo que ansiaba. Hacerse con el trono de hierro y proclamarse como el legítimo rey que era.

Pero en el fondo de su corazón, en sus más profundos deseos sabía que no era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Sabía que había _algo más_. Ese _algo_ que en sus sueños lo llevaba a la locura.

"_Davos, mi querido caballero cebolla."_

Aún recordaba como conoció al gran famoso contrabandista Davos Seaworth. Durante la rebelión de su no querido hermano, fue sitiado por Mace Tyrell. Aún recordaba como a él y a sus hombres los dejó sin comida, a punto de morir. Pero como si de un milagro se tratara, apareció el contrabandista con su barco, cargado de pescado y cebollas.

Stannis se ríe un poco ante aquel recuerdo, en parte duro por el estado en el que se encontraban él y sus hombres pero feliz por conocer a su caballero más fiel.

Después de ese día, le nombró caballero. Pero sabía que era un contrabandista, así que decidió cortarle las falanges de cuatro dedos de la mano izquierda, salvo el pulgar. Stannis, por petición de Davos, tuvo que hacerlo él mismo. Le costó hacerlo ya que tenía que hacerle daño al hombre que le había salvado la vida. Pero el caballero lo aceptó.

Desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, Stannis sabía que ese caballero sería el hombre más fiel que tendría a su disposición. Nunca le fallaría, nunca dudaría de él, siempre estaría a su lado.

Pero en aquellos momentos para Stannis ya no era suficiente. Deseaba más de aquel

ex-contrabandista. Ansiaba su devoción absoluta, deseaba que Davos solo tuviera ojos para él, _que no amara a nadie más. Solo a él. _

Esos no eran más que deseos, anhelos de un hombre que nunca había sido querido ni había querido.

Sueños en la oscuridad. Sueños convertidos en sombras que desaparecen a la luz del día.

-"¿Le molesto, su gracia?" Pidió cautelosamente el caballero mientras se acercaba.

-"No me importuna ser Davos." Dijo con su voz seria de siempre.

-"Los barcos ya están preparados, mi señor"

-"Muy bien. Mañana partiremos hacía la victoria."

-"Sí, Mi señor"

Stannis miró fijamente a su caballero. -"Ser Davos…¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?

-¡Por supuesto mi señor! Siempre a sus órdenes."

-"¿Ama a su esposa?"

Davos miró a su señor con cara de sorpresa. Pero no preguntó. Nunca lo hacía. Siempre seguiría las órdenes de su señor. –"Sí majestad. Ella es la mujer de mis hijos, mi señor"

-"Ser Davos….¿usted siempre cumplirá mis ordenes?

-"¡Por supuesto! Siempre acataré todas sus órdenes. Hasta el final de mis días."

Stannis bajó de su caballo, el caballero cebolla hizo lo mismo que su señor. El rey lo miró fijamente. Observó su rostro, sus ojos, su cuerpo…Como si aquel día fuera el último día. Como si nunca más pudiera mirar aquel hombre que le había salvado una vez la vida.

-"¿Me amarías ser Davos? ¿Solo a mí? ¿Podrías cumplir la orden de solo amarme a mí? ¿De no amar a nadie más? ¿Hasta el final de sus días?"

Todos aquellos anhelos, todos aquellos deseos de la noche, los confesó sin ni siquiera preguntarse si aquello era lo correcto. Puede ser que perdiera al único hombre fiel que ha tenido, puede ser que su único amigo dejara de serlo, puede ser que la única persona que ha podido amar, se vaya de él.

En aquellos momentos sintió miedo, terror de quedarse sin él. Todo por nada. Nada por todo.

El caballero cebolla miró fijamente a los ojos de su rey, de su dios. Abrió la boca suavemente y dijo estas palabras.

-"Ya lo hago, mi señor.. "

Stannis abrió la boca sorprendido. Tan sorprendido como si alguna vez, alguno de sus hermanos, especialmente su hermano Robert, le hubieran dicho un _"te quiero hermano"._

Nunca los había necesitado. Había prescindido del amor de ellos. Del amor en general.

Su mujer no le amaba, ni él le ha amado. Casados sin quererlo, sin desearlo. Tampoco a la bruja roja, que solo la deseó para alcanzar aquello que ansiaba, su trono. El poder.

Pero con su caballero de cebolla todo era diferente. Quería que le amara. Quería su devoción. Lo quería todo. Y en aquel instante lo tenía. Al alcance de su mano. En aquel momento, mientras sus rostros se acercaban, Stannis Baratheon, el hombre que nunca había sido querido ni amado, comprendió una cosa.

Siempre había estado allí. Desde un principio. Siempre había sido amado por su leal Davos Seaworth.

El beso no fue dulce, ni romántico. Fue apasionado, lleno de ansía por devorar la otra boca, lleno de un amor oculto por las sombras del tiempo.

Pero toda la oscuridad se había ido para Stannis. Todos aquellos sueños, deseos, se alzaron a la luz cual ave fénix revivido de sus cenizas.

Se miraron, queriendo memorizar sus rostros. Davos acarició una mejilla de Stannis con su mano buena, mientras el rey acariciaba la mano mutilada por él mismo.

-"Mi señor…" Suspiró Davos.

-"Stannis, Davos. Llámame por mi nombre." Ordenó con un tono suave.

-"Stannis…" Suspiró de nuevo el caballero.

-"Davos...¿Me amas?" Preguntó de nuevo Stannis.

-"Siempre mi rey, mi Stannis"

-"Siempre." Repitió el rey. –"Siempre, mi caballero cebolla"

Los dos sonrieron y compartieron otro beso. Pero más compartirían aquella noche en la tienda del rey. Una noche donde no hay sombras ni oscuridad. Solo luz, la luz de dos amantes que se encuentran.

Stannis Baratheon el hombre que amaba y era amado por una misma persona. Su siempre leal caballero de la cebolla.

**FIN.**

Notas de la autora:

Hace muchísimo que no escribo. Este año he tenido que estudiar mucho y por eso no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Pero pronto escribiré algunos fanfics de Sherlock y otros fandoms.

Aquí os presento a Stannis y a Davos. Soy fan de Juego de tronos y la verdad es que me encanta esta pareja. Y con los pocos fanfics que hay…pues he decidido escribir uno.

Se lo dedico a mi Stannis, Con la que fangirleo siempre de esta pareja. ¡Te quiero! :3

¡Un saludo a todos!

The most important word.


End file.
